Looks Like A Solo Tonight
by iHaveARedVine
Summary: Klaine 4x04 My version of events. Kurt woke, tear tracks down his cheeks, eyes red and puffy, to the strum of a guitar floating through his slightly ajar balcony door. As he began to swing his pyjama clad legs out from under the duvet, a shaky yet beautifully familiar voice jumped in alongside the soft strumming. COMPLETE


**_I wrote a thing. Yep. When announced that Teenage Dream was to be redone on Glee, this is how I imagined Klaine were going to resolve the fight that was inevitable in The Break-Up. So I apologise for 4x04 feels. Enjoy._**

* * *

**Looks Like A Solo Tonight**

* * *

Kurt woke, tear tracks down his cheeks, eyes red and puffy, to the strum of a guitar floating through his slightly ajar balcony door. As he began to swing his pyjama clad legs out from under the duvet, a shaky yet beautifully familiar voice jumped in alongside the soft strumming.

…_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong..._

As his bare feet padded softly across the wooden floor of the bedroom towards the balcony, Kurt took the time to notice the things that seemed slightly unusual. The glass of water placed carefully at the corner of his night stand, the purple duvet that he had been huddled under after knowing full well that he had fallen asleep with it kicked to the bottom of the bed and the faint blue glow radiating from the small night light plugged into a socket in the wall.

Abel.

Of course his roommate would still do all the little things to make sure Kurt was okay even after having a stuffed toy bear hurled at his head for simply asking if Kurt needed anything, if he needed to talk, after which Kurt had found that sleep took him easily in it's grasp.

_...Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine... _

The singing continued and Kurt made his way out of the balcony doors - that had not been open before he fell asleep. Abel, again. He looked over the edge and down to be greeted by the sight of unruly dark brown curls springing free of the gel cage they always appeared to be trapped in - even after much protest and an intervention from Kurt - most likely from hands being run through it too many times for the sticky hair product to stay put.

_...No regrets, just love..._

That wasn't the first thing to greet him though. No, the first thing to greet Kurt was a pair of strikingly bright hazel eyes. Although, it seemed that the brightness had dimmed, not as happy as before. There was sadness there, anger, tears threatening to continue falling down the beautiful face staring up at Kurt.

_...We can dance until we die..._

The eyes revealed all. These eyes always revealed all.

_...You make me, feel like I'm living a, teenage dream..._

The distant sound of another balcony door opening didn't faze Kurt as he continued to listen intently to the angelic voice floating up towards him.

There was a small smile slipping onto his face.

There was no way in hell that Kurt could never not forgive this idiot.

His idiot.

_...The way you turn me on, I can't sleep..._

Hazel eyes smiled back up at him and all was resolved. No words were needed. Just the simple beauty of a song that meant so little to an outsider but so much to the two fools ginning up and down at each other.

The hours Kurt had spent sobbing into his pillow all seemed pointless now.

_...Let's run away and don't ever look back..._

"You don't want to let a fella like that get away, honey. He's one of a kind." The gentle voice of his landlord, Mrs. Jameson, one balcony along, pulled Kurt from his trance.

"Oh, believe me, I know. And I definitely won't be letting him out of my sight in a hurry," Kurt replied with a smile in her direction before turning back to Blaine, strumming the last chords of the song. Kurt ran, as fast as his legs would carry him, down to the front of the building and running straight into Blaine's waiting form, guitar no longer hanging around his neck but placed carefully in the grass by their feet.

And he knew, right there, as soon as they were safe in each others arms, Kurt was never leaving Blaine's warm, solid embrace again.

Never again.

_...Don't ever look back..._

* * *

_**So, yep. Please review. It'll help a leprechaun find his pot of gold. ;) **_

_**-Bobbi x**  
_


End file.
